Random InuYasha Story
by Dark Angel617
Summary: It’s a random Inu Yasha Story that my sister and I came up with one day. It has comedy, romance, action, and other stuff you might enjoy…but mostly comedy       inukag, mirsan, sesskagu, and others


**Title: **Random Inu Yasha Story

**Summary: **It's a random Inu Yasha Story that my sister and I came up with one day. It has comedy, romance, action, and other stuff you might enjoy…but mostly comedy.

**Dedication: **To my one and only sister, Kassidy (Leia), whose brilliant, comedic mind came up with this hilarious story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, some characters are mine. I do partially own this plot (my sister and I are sharing).

One day, the Inu Yasha group was sitting around a fire in a random forest. No one is talking until Inu Yasha turns to Miroku and asks," Are you a human or a monk?"

"I'm a monk. But I'm also a human." Miroku answered.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"You want to fight?"

"Of course" After Miroku answers, him and Inu Yasha start having a sissy fight. Kagome then gets in the middle and starts yelling at them to not fight with one another. So once again, there was an awkward silence when Miroku stats, "Click! was a good movie."

Inu Yasha stares at him and yells, "No it wasn't!!"

"Yes it was Inu Yasha."

"No, it wasn't, Monk/Human."

"It was." Miroku stands up, still glaring at Inu Yasha.

"It wasn't." Inu Yasha also stands up. Miroku and him were then having a glaring contest.

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"You want to fight about it?" Miroku then pulled his hands in a defensive position.

"Of course." They start having another sissy fight, when they start hearing three voices singing, "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

The group looks toward where the voices were coming from when they see Monkey Sprites they met in episode 88.

The monkey sprites stop, and start having a conversation, oblivious that the Inu Yasha group was there.

The monkey in the red and black striped vest, who we'll call Bob, turns to the other two and stats," Guys, I have to go to the bathroom again."

The monkey in the blue vest with dark blue diamonds, who we'll call Billy, turns to Bob and replies, "But Bob, you just went to the porter- potty a couple of minutes ago."

"I did… but then an Eagle hit the side of it and tipped it over, like that one episode of Family Guy." Bob stated.

The third monkey in the red shirt with a white moon on it, who we'll call Billy-Bob, turns to Bob and Billy, and says, "I love Family Guy!! Is it on right now?!!? Why aren't we watching it?!?!?"

"Uh what are you guys talking about?" Inu Yasha asked, very confused.

"Family Guy, duh!" Bob said in a DOH! manner.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!"

"Soo why are you guys here?" Kagome asks.

"We, uh, kinda, lost the monkey god again." Billy Bob said.

"Oh god!" Inu Yasha screams, running away screaming, "I'm not listening!" repeatedly.

"So what type of dreams did you guys have this time?" Kagome asked boringly.

Bob said, "I had a dream that the Monkey God said I looked like Inu Yasha in a red sweater vest.

Bill said, "I had a dream that the Monkey God said my bedroom smelt like a pig's foot!!"

Billy Bob said, "I had a dream that the Monkey God was re-enacting 'Dirty Dancing' in my bedroom!" The Yasha Group stared at him. "What?"

"Why did you have a dream on the Monkey God re-enacting 'Dirty Dancing'?" Kagome asked.

"Because I watched it this morning." Billy Bob said plainly.

"When did you have the dream?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Last night." Billy Bob said plainly again. The Yasha group, Bob, and Bill all anime fell.

Miroku then pulls out a newspaper and starts reading the movie reviews. While doing so, Kagome was eating french fries (a/n:: wait…where'd she get those?), when one of her fries fell down her blouse.

Kagome leaned over to Inu Yasha, saying, "Inu Yasha! Can you help me find my french fry? It fell down my shirt!" Inu Yasha pulls the neck line of her blouse and started looking down her shirt. Miroku and Sango, without Kagome and Inu Yasha knowing, started watching, Sango's mouthing hanging open with her face beet red, and Miroku's was wearing a very perverted grin. Miroku then cleared his throat, catching only Kagome's attention. Kagome's face went beet, beet, BEET red when Inu Yasha put his hand down her shirt, it coming out with a french fry, stating, "I found it! It….was in….your…..bra. Aw! Shit!!!"

To be continued…..

Well I hoped you liked it! Please review!!!

Now time to click that little purple button!!! It's your friend!!

Dark Angel617


End file.
